wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Profession
A profession is a craft or tradeskill that player characters may learn regardless of their character class, faction, or race. The first recipes you get are useful for gearing up low level characters (assuming a higher level character is not helping to support you). Some contend that as soon as you start running instances, the drops will usually be better than most crafted items from the same level, but this is not always the case. Quite often crafted items will provide comparable stats or utility benefits that are quite useful for characters of all levels. Many good high-level recipes are sold by factions. Faction grinding keeps many crafters busy for several weeks and can often be very expensive if you are not backed by a guild. It is not uncommon for a crafter to start out with two collecting professions (usually Skinning/Mining or Skinning/Herbalism), later learn the first production craft, and in the end learn a second production craft to maximize benefit from the faction. The most benefit to your character comes from trying to keep your professions levelled up as you progress through the game. High end crafting, including specializations, can be extremely useful and lucrative, especially from patterns that come from end game faction grinding or drop in high level instances (some of which Bind on Pickup. There are also several quests which require crafted items for completion. You may 'forget' a profession and start a new one but this removes the chosen profession. If you were to learn it again, you would have to start levelling it from a skill level of 1 again. You will also forget any recipes you may have acquired in your old profession so they must be reacquired if you take it up again. The new profession you choose to replace it with also starts with a skill level of 1. You can forget a profession from your skills tab (the hotkey is k). To do so, click on the appropriate profession, and in the bottom part of the panel is a tiny icon that when moused over will tell you it lets you unlearn your profession. Be sure you really want to unlearn a profession; Blizzard will not undo it if you change your mind. Profession Types Professions are divided into two types: primary and secondary professions. You can only have 2 primary professions at any time, but you are not required to take any at all. You may take as few as none or as many as all of the Secondary professions. Primary Professions You may train in up to 2 primary professions. Gathering Professions * Herbalism * Mining * Skinning Crafting Professions * Alchemy (specialize: Master of Potions, Master of Elixirs, or Master of Transmutation) * Blacksmithing (specialize: Weaponsmith specialize: Swordsmith, Axesmith, or Hammersmith or Armorsmith) * Enchanting * Engineering (specialize: Goblin or Gnomish) * Leatherworking (specialize: Tribal, Elemental or Dragonscale) * Tailoring (specialize: Primal Mooncloth, Shadowcloth, and Spellcloth) * Jewelcrafting Secondary Professions You may train as many of these secondary professions as you want. * Cooking * First aid * Fishing * Riding Note: Gathering, Cooking & First Aid Professions have level 35 requirement to train past 225. (Patch 1.8 change) Class Professions A profession usable by only a specific class. * Poisons (Rogue only): Debilitating, damaging, and debuffing substances to apply to a Rogue's weapons. Raising Skill This section is for collecting information on when recipes are useless for skilling up. When a recipe turns green, a skill raise occurs quite seldom. There seems to be a cooldown on raising skills after 200. For example, skinning 200-250 has 1 minute cooldown, so you can have 1 skill per minute even if you skin only "orange" beasts. Also notices this at 350+ enchanting - but cooldown seems to be longer. Proficiency Levels Professions can be trained to 5 levels of proficiency. Some of the skills, especially gathering and secondary skills, do not have character level requirements for some levels. All require level 5 to get apprentice. All the primary, crafting skills have the level requirements. All the secondary skills have a quest which is given only at or above the level requirement for Artisan. Apprentice * Requires level 5 * Starts a character with 1 skill point * Maximum skill of 75 * Cost to train is for Primary professions and for Secondary professions. Journeyman * Requires level 10 * Requires a minimum of 50 skill points in that profession * Maximum skill of 150 * Cost to train is . Expert Primary Professions * Requires level 20 * Requires a minimum of 125 skill points in that profession * Maximum skill of 225 * Cost to train is . Secondary Professions * Requires level 20 * Requires a minimum of 125 skill points in that profession * Maximum skill of 225 * To train, purchase a book (respective Expert book of your profession). * The book sells from vendors at . Artisan Primary Professions * Requires level 35 * Requires a minimum of 200 skill points in that profession * Trainers tend to be in remote locations * Maximum skill of 300 * Cost to train is . * When training to Artisan in a profession that has specializations, you do NOT need to take a specialization to train Artisan. Secondary Professions * Requires level 35 * Requires 225 skill points in that profession * Maximum skill of 300 * A trainer gives a quest with a reward of Artisan level in that secondary profession * There is no direct cost associated with the training. Master * Requires character level 50 - although currently all trainers are in Outland which cannot be entered until character level 58 (but you can be summoned or use a portal) * Requires profession skill level 275 * it costs 10 to learn. Reputation All of the skills have reduced cost to train if you are Honored with the faction to which the trainer belongs. Since you can have generally 1 honored reputation by 20th level pretty easily, selecting where to train will save you . This is also true for all recipes for the building professions. Bonus to skill Bonus to skill, be it from racial or item bonuses, has a couple of benefits. Principally the chance to skill up is based off of the characters base skill level - i.e. the skill level before the racial or item bonus. This makes it much easier to level up the skill. The Draenei Jewelcrafting skill bonus of +5 for example, means that a recipe that went from orange to yellow at 30 for other races, would only go yellow at 35 for a Draenei jewelcrafter. Racial profession skill bonuses Certain races receive a profession skill bonus as a racial trait. * Gnome → +15 Engineering * Tauren → +15 Herbalism * Draenei → +5 Jewelcrafting * Blood Elf → +10 Enchanting Bonuses from enchants Certain enchants give profession skill bonuses. * Enchant Gloves - Fishing adds 2 to Fishing skill. * Enchant Gloves - Herbalism adds 2 to Herbalism skill. * Enchant Gloves - Mining adds 2 to Mining skill. * Enchant Gloves - Skinning adds 5 to Skinning skill. * Enchant Gloves - Advanced Mining adds 5 to Mining skill. * Enchant Gloves - Advanced Herbalism adds 5 to Herbalism skill. Bonuses from equipment Certain items give profession skill bonuses. * adds +10 to Skinning skill. * adds +10 to Skinning skill. * adds +5 to Mining skill. * adds +5 to Herbalism skill. * See Boosting Your Fishing Skill for a table of the many items that add to Fishing skill. These items can allow you to skin creatures with levels greater than 70, or catch fish in areas that require greater than 375 Fishing skill. Trainers See Profession trainers by skill for a list of where to train each profession at each level of proficiency. A list of profession trainers found at WoW Allakhazam. Profession Roles Most professions fall into one of three categories: Gathering Users of this profession mostly gather or harvest items from resources throughout the game world to increase their proficiency. * Fishing: Requires a Fishing Pole and a body of water with Fish. * Herbalism: Harvest herbs scattered throughout the world. * Mining: Requires a Mining Pick to mine protruding mineral veins or deposits for minerals, ore and stone. Use a Forge to smelt the ore you find into bars of metal. * Skinning: Requires a Skinning Knife to skin corpses marked as Skinnable for leather, hides and scales. Crafting Users of these professions mostly make items from other ingredient items (herbs, bars, meats, etcs.) taken from the gathering professions or created by building professions. Blizzard calls these Production professions. Most folks in game call them crafting or building. * Alchemy: Combine herbs and other reagents into elixirs, oils, potions and other useful (usually liquid) substances. Most recipes require various types of vials. High Level Alchemists can also transmute essences and metals into other essences and metals. * Blacksmithing: Make metal weapons for all and armor for Mail- and Plate-wearing classes. Also create items from stone to temporarily buff weapons. * Cooking: Cook raw ingredient items and combine them with various spices to produce better Food. Requires a Cooking Fire, oven, flame or similar. * Engineering: Engineer all sorts of useful and not so useful gadgets from mostly metal, minerals and stone. * Leatherworking: Create all sorts of leather goods (mostly armor) from leather, hides, and various other ingredients. Also produce armor kits usable on pants, boots, gloves, and chest pieces of all armor types. Usually requires various types of thread to make finished items. Leatherworkers can also make cloth capes and a few sets of mail armor. * Tailoring: Sew all sorts of cloth goods including many types of clothing and most importantly, bags for carrying other items. Also weave raw cloth items (linen, wool, silk, mageweave, etc.) into bolts of that type of cloth. Usually requires various types of thread to make finished items. Mooncloth can only be made by a tailor. * Jewelcrafting: Craft rings, necklaces, BoP trinkets, jeweled headpieces, and rare/powerful socketed items to be placed in special armor or weapons. The extra ability of Prospecting comes with this craft, which allows you to prospect rare minerals from raw ore that has been mined but not smelted. Service Really the "other" category, but generally covers professions that primarily provide a service over producing equippable items or consumable buffing items. * Enchanting: Extract (disenchant) magical dusts, essences and shards for use to enchant various attributes, powers, and properties to all sorts of equippable items. You can also make wands and oils that can be applied to weapons providing a temporary buff. * First Aid: Make various ingredients into bandages and various aiding items (anti-venoms, etc.). Additional Information *Farming is a term used to describe the act of gathering reagents/materials to make Profession items - usually referring to hard-to-find ingredients. See the Places to Farm article for more details. *For a large list of Tradeskill Recipes, see the Goblin Workshop site. : For additional info on any one recipe, use ThottBot. *For new Night Elf players who wish to learn Enchanting, see Enchanting for Elves *Factions Page Faction. *1-300 Profession Guides External Links *WorldofWarcraft.com **Professions Forum on US forum *WorldofWar.net *Azerothian Trade Union Profession FAQs *wow.telenet.be has a specific section dedicated to what professions benefit Priests, listing Enchanting, Tailoring and Jewelcrafting Category:Game Terms Category:Characters Profession